nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Fyrrim Orders
The Fyrrim Orders are an experimental theocracy controlled by Wayne in the Spacebattles incarnation of Nation Creation . Demographics The demographics within the Fyrrim state are interesting in that there are three primary divisions of people- A loosely regulated but highest taxed group, a moderately regulated moderately taxed group, and the formal monastic orders of Fyrrim, which are the most restricted and are effectively government employees, but are effectively untaxed. 'The Orders of Fyrrim (Pre-'''Earos) Collectively the most strictly regulated legally, with nearly non-existent tax, and the most social benefits, the Orders are the bulk of the agency of government within the Fyrrim. Some orders fulfill a mendican order style service to their fellow former Terrans, while others handle more traditional governmental duties like managing budgets and drafting state documents. 'Order Ranor (Administration) : Ranor is the Fyrric order which houses those who are gifted in administration and governance of their peers in normal matters. They handle the day-to-day management of tasks to be done, and act as the primary legislative body, which answers to the College of Executors. 'Order Yiars '(Security) : Yiars is the Fyrric order dedicated to safeguarding the Fyrrim faithful from outside forces, and enforce the canon of law which applies to all Orders. The Yiars often act as bodyguards for Inton members who are performing their duties within and without Lannaras. 'Order Cadrk '(Inquisition/Espionage/CounterEspionage) : Cadrk is the secretive order which safeguards the Fyrrim from within, weighing all they uncover with the word of the Eyrse and Inton, then ‘correcting’ those who stray from their path. The Cadrk also act as the intelligence agency of the Fyrrim, gathering what knowledge they can from sources beyond the fold of Lannaras. The Cadrk order also acts as the investigative unit for infringements on common canon, the law enforced by the Yiars. 'Order Fayln '(Research/Technology) : Fayln are the order dedicated to cultivating knowledge, technology, and even more mystic arts amongst the Fyrrim. Possibly the most powerful of the Orders, Fayln’s discoveries drive much of Ranor, Aster, and Rhuno’s activities. 'Order Eyrse '(Education/Theology) : Eyrse is the order of Fyrrim who is tasked with education of the Dh’mni within the jurisdiction of the Orders, and the Orders themselves. Eyrse are also the house of theology within the Fyrrim, and are the primary source of doctrine within the Orders. The Eyrse are the order which vet new proselytes wishing to join one of the Orders. 'Order Inton '(Diplomacy/Humanitarian) : The Inton are the Order which are concerned foremost with moving abroad and sharing the Fyrric teachings with other peoples, as well as carrying the ‘national’ will of the Executors abroad to other worlds. The Inton are also tasked with humanitarian actions, and work in tandem with the Inton to heal and contribute to the welfare of others. 'Order Aster '(Medicine/Hospitality) : Aster is the order who are trained in, and takes oaths of, healing and arts of hospitality. These members and those of Order Aster are most commonly sent to aid in refugee or disaster situations where Fyrric Orders are welcomed. 'Order Rhuno '(Production) : The Rhuno are the Order primarily concerned with the creation of the raw resources, tools and products both used by the Orders and those which can be sold to aid in funding the continued operation of the Orders and their sending of missions to other lands. '''Dh'man The Dh'man is the collective term for non-inducted citizens of the land controlled by the Fyrrim Orders. As noted previously, the two classes bear two significant differences in that while all classes within this society must abide by a common law, and business must abide by a common law code in order to be permitted within the borders of the Fyrrim fold. There are no regions which are inherently one or the other, but the way taxes are performed, law is practiced, and insurance is managed behind the scenes varies by class. As of the announcement of the Earosian theology a subsegment of the Dh'yll which still adhere to the earlier teachings was created, continuing to respect and protect these individuals as members of the Orders. 'Dh'mni' : Dh'mni are the least regulated group, and so long as they follow the Common Canon laws, they are largely left autonomous and are subject only to a (high, but extremely fair in terms of its being the only tax) sales tax collected by Order Ranor. Dh'mni are given standard social services, but are not universally covered in terms of free medical treatment or welfare. The Dh'mni are also not subject to the draft, should one ever need to be instituted. 'Dh'yll' : Dh'yll are Dh’mni who are registered as Proselytes (with or without an patron Order) that receive greater legal protections (and limitations), may be called on by the Feredir ''should a draft be instituted by the Executors, and receive greater social benefits with a lowered tax rate. Geography Government 'The College of Dh'ith' Prior to passing into the College of Executors, any changes to Common Canon, or other referendums or policy which impact Lannaras as a whole directly start first in the College of Dh’ith, made up of a biyearly rotating pool of Dh’yll which are chosen by popular vote from their particular district. Policies passed by the College are passed directly to the Executors for immediate consideration, and should the Executors strike down the policy, the College may (within some restrictions of their constitution) overturn the vote by a 70% majority. 'The College of Executors' At the top of the internal hierarchy of the Orders, stand the Executors. Executors are elected by their Order until either resignation or death of the Executor, and are intended to act as the voice of the Order in the College. Ultimately, decisions impacting Common Canon and formalized declarations of Fyrrim Canon must be passed through the College, as do major declarations such as war or treaty. In general cases, the Voice of the Revelation is first amongst equals in the College, and administrates the calling of the College to vote, meet, and discuss. Early Religion '''The Three Great Truths' (Core Tenants of the Fyrrim faith) As revealed by the revelations in the writings of The Lady, Fyrrha Nkyos. The excerpt on which the tenant is derived, in normal text is an interpretation. “All streams flow into the sea, yet the sea is never full. '' To the place the streams come from, there they hall return again. What has been will be again, what has been done will be done again. There is no remembrance of men of old, and even those who are yet to come Will not be remembered by those who follow.”'' - Worlds come and Worlds go, nations rise and fall, the living will die and be forgotten. There is no meaning in fame or prestige, for they shall not last. “I tested pleasure to find what is good. '' But that also proved to be meaningless. Laughter is foolish, and what does pleasure accomplish? I denied myself nothing my eyes desired, I refused my heart no pleasure or achievement. Yet when I surveyed all that my hands had done, Everything was meaningless; A chasing after the wind.”'' - Chasing merely after passions and pleasure are meaningless; they do not break the cycle of immutable time, and most often destroy not only the seeker, but those around them, leaving them in solitude. “Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their work. '' If one falls, his friend can help him up. But pity the man who falls and has no one to pull him up. Likewise, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone? A man can do nothing better than to eat, and drink, And find satisfaction in his work. This I see from the hands of creation.”'' - Purpose is found in discovering one’s true calling and doing it with all one’s being; in community with fellow man, and in relation with a partner. Such is the only immortality one can attain- that which is in the moment and in the honor of a fully balanced life. The Revelation of the Eyrse In early 2220, Order Eyrse made a very quiet but 'earthshaking' pronouncement- That they had withheld the final revelations of Lady Fyrrha, First Teacher to the Orders, and the original Voice of the Revelation. By her directive, Order Eyrse was to safeguard the true ideals that Fyrrha believed would lead her followers to security, prosperity, and enlightenment on their own places in the pattern of time. This final revelation was preserved in the "Book of Earos" (Note this title is the name of the document rendered into Galactic Common.) Like the original precepts of the Fyrrim, this set of concepts comes in a triad. The Address by the Voice of the Revelation and the Executor of Eyrse Purity of Form Fundamentally, Purity of Form (Or Alag''os') is a fairly simple concept, and one echoed by one of the original truths, which extols the unadulterated virtue of pursuing one's calling. This is the application of that pursuance to the final calling and ultimate end of the ever-progressing evolution of the Arasseg people and those spawned from them. Purity of Form declares one of the quests of the loyal follower is to become the best possible individual on the level not only of character and application to one's trade, but in terms of physical and mental capability. This is thought to be obtained through pursuit of perfection through the balance of carbon and silicon 'biologies'. Kinesis of Essence If Alagos can be said to be molding the individual's self to their own will, '''Eru could be said to be the application of the Proselyte's will upon their environment. This can be achieved through manipulation of the chemical elements, the bending of space, or even merely the skill of the artist to draw forth their vision from the chaos and ever-growing entropy of nature. Augur of Myriads Of course, Lady Fyrrha knew well that should these aims be achieved, the people would stagnate, and this would be compounded by her prohibition against significant evangelism. As a result, she instituted a final pillar- Feredir, one that demands the continued seeking of new initiates, and the discovery of new ways in which to improve upon the Purity of the people or the subjugation of so-called reality to the ultimate will of the fully realized Earos. (The formal title of the followers of the final Fyrric teachings) Category:Wayne Category:Nation Creation Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Player Nations Category:Player Religion Category:NC Spacebattles Category:NC Spacebattles Nations